Matched?
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: The Society has always been right about everything they do, but when Elliot Nightay's Match is very, very uncommon, he and his Match begin to question the society. Based off of the book "Matched" by Ally Condie. Rating may change. *under construction*
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!: Heeeeeey guys… I'm so, so sorry for not updating for three light years. Do I have any readers left? –cries- I hope so! As you can see I've completely re-written the first chapter and I'm currently working on the second. I'm re-writing them all, cleaning stuff up and trying to set details straight. So please read this here new chapter and tell me what you think? Xx**

Matched: Chapter One

Elliot Nightray was anything but calm, seated aboard an air train headed to the capital besides his parents and around a dozen other people. Half of which are parents and the other children his age. _Not children, really,_ Elliot muses, they're all seventeen; the age when you are given a job and a match and your innocence takes the back seat. Honestly the thought of becoming a man, a _grown up_, scares him. He wants to be free and daring and a heart breaker for the rest of his life—not get assigned to a woman and build a family with her.

Still though, Elliot has no choice. He can't stay young forever. And that's where he's headed now; on his way to the banquet hall to be matched with a strange girl from a strange place.

He doesn't realize his leg is bobbing up and down until his father sets a firm hand on his knee and keeps his leg from jiggling any more. Elliot smiles apologetically to his father who sighs and leans back against his seat. Elliot and his father are different in nearly every way—inside and out. Elliot is loud, his dad is quiet. Elliot is light; fair hair and blue eyed, and his father is dark. Really, all he inherited from the man besides him is height, build, and impatience.

Glancing down at his watch, the blonde notes that there is just under half an hour until they reach the capital. He sighs and slumps down into his chair. The midnight blue material of his suit wrinkles due to his awkward posture and his mother slaps his bicep and hisses through her teeth. Elliot slowly pushes himself up into a better position to avoid getting a lecture from his mother in front of the seventeen year olds he almost calls friends.

Come to think if it, Elliot only likes one teenager on the air train. His name is Gilbert, and, if Elliot does say so himself, he is the definition of tall dark and handsome with his raven locks, flawless ivory skin, and golden eyes. (Eyes like those drive the society mad, since they aren't the blue, green, or brown they strive for).

Elliot lets his eyes roam over the other passengers, where they rest on a girl called Sharon. She's tolerable. Overly nice and a bit naïve but her temper is what really makes her fun to be around. Elliot remembers, once, she threw Gil's pill box in the river after he put his foot in his mouth. The society hadn't been happy about that, he was sure. They hated having to issue out new pills and the likes.

Growing rather bored, Elliot stared pointedly at Gilbert. Feeling his stare, the raven tried to discreetly look up, but locked eye contact when he noticed Elliot was shamelessly staring. "What?" He mouthed.

Elliot tossed his head to the left, indicating they should leave through the door there. Gilbert nodded and was the first to excuse himself from his parents. Elliot counted to sixty in his head before getting up and leaving. Once the door closed, he found himself in a small room that held cleaning bottles and a mop. A closet, great place to have a conversation with your best friend.

Gilbert didn't seem to mind; he kicked one foot out behind his to res on the wall and leaned his shoulders back into it as well. "What's up?"

"Bored as hell," Elliot whined, kicking the ground with a polished black shoe.

"I know. But is this really any better, El?"

"Well no. Why I hang out with you, I'll never know. You're shit company." Elliot grinned while his friend flipped him off. "Kidding. This is better. I thought I would have lost my voice from under use."

"It's horrifically silent in there."

"Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for a moment. "You nervous?" Elliot asked.

"Terrified as usual. You?"

"A bit."

"Eh, you'll be fine."

"What d'you think your girl will look like?" Gil wondered. "Any preferences?"

"I like dark hair," he confessed. "But hey. If she's not my type I got you babe!" He winked playfully and could hear Gil's eyes roll.

Before the taller of the two could respond, the train came to a screeching halt that had both teenagers scrambling for their balance. Once stable, their eyes locked and fear was present in their eyes.

A tiny knock sounded on the door and it flew open, making Elliot turn towards the noise. There in the doorway stood Xerxes, Sharon's obnoxious twin brother who lived to make Elliot and Gilbert's lives living hell.

"Oh my," he giggled, actually _fucking giggled_, "did I interrupt something? Terribly sorry!" He flipped his white-blonde hair out of his eye and looked Gilbert up and down. "But I must say, I'm a little disappointed you didn't invite me for a casual hook up instead of him, Gil."

Said person paled and pushed his way out of the room. "Ooo! Raven's finally came out of the closet!" Xerxes called.

"He hates when you call him that." Elliot enlightened the shorter man, pushing past him and herding his parents out of the train.

At first glance, the banquet hall didn't look that big. Elliot's nerves calmed a bit. That was, until he stepped inside.

The building seemed to be twice as big on the inside, complete with high ceilings, a crystal chandelier, and a balcony for the parents. On the floor were tables covered in white satin, and, separating the room in to, was a velvet red rope. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Mounted on the wall, on either side of the rope, were two large black screens. Vanessa, Elliot's elder (and only) sister told him that a camera focused on you when your name was called and was cast onto the respective screen. His face enlarged and broadcasted for everyone to see made Elliot's stomach clench.

"See you after, baby," his mother whispered into his ear before clutching at her husbands arm and letting him lead her to the stairs. Elliot sat at the table closest to him where Gil had been saving him a spot.

The chatter in the room gradually died down as parent's left to the balcony and teenagers took their seats. Over the speaker, which couldn't be seen if you looked for it, a generic official's voice washed over the room and the lights dimmed slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming." _Not like we had a choice. _Even if you wanted to be a single, you had to go to your match ceremony. Sacred official rules or some crap. "Without further hesitation, this years Match Ceremony will begin."

Now, a male's voice took over. "Arlington, Madison and Bennet, Charlie." Applause flittered throughout the room and Elliot lost his control, tuning out.

He kept his head towards the girls' side of the room and looked them over with a frown. Not terribly unattractive, but none of them were girls he'd like to be matched with. With a sigh, he turned to look over at Gilbert and jumped when his friend was standing, staring fondly at the screen on the wall. Elliot snapped his head that was and caught a glimpse of a girl with long chocolate hair and purple eyes. He clapped, returning Gilbert's smile.

By the time his name was called, Elliot was officially bored. How many fucking people could _exist? _It was mind boggling. Scanning the girls over again, he scowled. All the girl he could see had been matched already… he shook his head. He must be over looking someone.

"Nightray, Elliot," didn't they always call the girl first? He stood anyway and looked at the black monitor besides the one that bore his face… "and Baskerville, Leo."

A boy's pale face, framed with black choppy hair, showed up on the once blank screen. A _boy's face__**. **_Elliot felt a laugh bubble up in his chest, but it stuck in his throat. Was this a sick joke? It wasn't funny, actually. A mistake? From the society? Unheard of, no way.

Suddenly the speakers boomed back to life: "Everyone, please _take your green pill_."

Elliot didn't hesitate to shove the calming pill as far into his throat as he could and swallowing it dry.

The ride home was less tense for everyone but Elliot. Casual chatter filled the air and bounced off the metal walls, making the room seem fairly loud. Elliot's parents sat huddled together a seat away from him, harshly whispering and making frantic gestures with their hands.

He could hear them talking about him; _this is horrible, how could this happen, it must be a mistake, boys can't be matched to one another_.

Elliot let out a low whistle, and Gilbert met his eyes. Gil stood and beckoned for Eliot to follow. So he did. The raven led him to the back of the train where it was less crowded. They sat in two unoccupied seats and Elliot let out a deep breath.

"How are you?"

"Been better," Elliot said, picking at his finger nails.

"Your match is pretty, ah,"

"Freakish, unheard of, _wrong_, take your pick."

"I was going to say unique. Think positive, El."

The blonde grumbled in response and raised his eyes to Xerxes. He was leaning back, visible eye half lidded and a ghost of a smile on his face.

"He got a real cute one, huh?"

"Did he? I wasn't paying attention after you were matched." Elliot confessed.

"Oh yeah. Short blonde hair, brown eyes. She looks much younger than seventeen but. Her name's Emily, I think."

"Lucky him." Elliot growled. What if Emily was supposed to be _his _match. Or maybe Leo's.

Realizing he was singling out Xerxes, blaming him for having the match who never belonged to Elliot, just because he didn't like him, Elliot looked away from him.

"Oh my god," Elliot groaned, earning a curios glance from his best friend. "When you're thirty, you can have kids, right? Uh, hello! Two men can't _have kids together_!"

Gil let this information sink in, his golden irises staring back at Elliot's blue ones. After a long pause, he nodded. "Remember Ada? She went to secondary school with us?"

"Yes but—,"

"Well, right before our last year in secondary school, she vanished, yeah?" He paused. "A few months later, the society told us the truth."

Elliot remembered, Ada had been pregnant and sent to an abaration camp until the child was born. After it was born, she came back to school.

"She and I were always pretty close. And my brother was her baby daddy," Gil shrugged (talking about Vincent used to shut him down, Elliot guessed it didn't matter anymore), "so when she came back I asked her about the baby. Where it would go, specifically. She told me that sometime's, women can't reproduce. So, her baby would be adopted by a matched couple who couldn't have their own kids. I bet it would be the same for you and Leo, Elliot, if you did marry and want kids." Gil leaned back, satisfied with his analysis.

"Huh. That's interesting."

The raven merely hummed, leaving Elliot to his thoughts.

As soon as Elliot stepped foot in his house, his sister launched herself into his arms. He stumbled back and held her tight for balance.

"Tell me all about it!" Vanessa Nightray squealed in his ear. "What color's her hair? Her eyes? How tall is she? What's her na—,"

"Leo."

"Eh?"

"My match's name is Leo."

"Oh, that's an odd name for a girl. Anyway spill the details!" She held him at arms lengths and beamed down at him.

"Leo has dark hair and brown eyes. No, blue. I don't know." His words slurred together, and Vanessa raised a thin brow. "And, Leo's a boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, re-written.**

Chapter Two

Seated in the back of the room, Leo wasn't paying attention at all. It was just a writing class anyway; easy. He had a book (which he'd read a million times) on his lap that he was reading instead of listening. This was easy; blocking everyone out, escaping into the pages of a leather bound story. It wasn't exactly entertaining, none of the Hundred books were, but it was better than learning pointless things.

An eraser, flicked from across the room, hit Leo's shoulder and landed on his table. He looked up and found a massive teenager, named Doug, staring at him. Doug had to be at least twenty three but honestly Leo wasn't surprised he was still in school; he was the dumbest person Leo had ever met. The noirette raised a questioning eyebrow at the massive man across the room.

"How was your ceremony?" Doug mouthed, winking one tiny black eye and snickering under his breath. Leo forced himself not to blush, pulling his face into a sneer instead.

"It's alright, you're okay, just ignore him." Lottie whispered from besides him, pushing him back in his chair and leaving a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I _know_." He shrugged her arm off and continued to ignore the world.

His cousin meant well. Charlotte was arguably over protective of him and was constantly worried about his emotional status. Lottie had been the closest thing Leo had had to a sibling growing up; she was his cousin and lived just down the street and was only thirteen months older than him.

Leo pushed open his front door, shutting it behind him and attempted to make a bee line to his room, which he failed.

"Leo?" His mother called from the kitchen, stepping out of the door right after he passed by it. "Sweet heart, everything okay?"

He stopped with his back towards her. "Mm, fine!"

The woman grabbed his arm gently and spun him around. He kept the left side of his face turned away from her, slightly angled towards the floor. She wouldn't have it, gently grabbing his jaw and forcing him to meet her eyes. Under his left eye a purple and blue bruise was forming. She gasped lightly, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Leo, what happened?"

He turned his back on her and started towards his room because it hurt to look at her when she acted like this. She should have stopped throwing him pity parties after the first time he ever got into a fight, because now it was too much.

"The usual," he replied and closed his bedroom door that stopped, blocked by his mom's foot. She pushed it open and leaned against the door frame.

"Leo Baskerville, you tell me what happened and who did this, right now." Wincing, Leo threw his black shirt over his head and rolled his shoulders, trying to ignore the gasp from his mom.

He felt the back of his shoulder gingerly and could tell there was a bruise there, where Doug's foot had landed several kicks once he'd gotten Leo on the ground. Turning so she couldn't see, he grabbed a different shirt from his closet and sat on the corner of his desk.

Under his mother's piercing eyes, he found himself stuttering out Doug's name, biting his tongue before he said why.

When she asked again, he shrugged. "Was it—was it because of Elliot?"

Leo scratched the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, baby," she whispered, crossing the room and collecting him in her arms. "Don't you listen to them, Leo."

Three years ago, Leo would have melted into his mom's arms and started sobbing, because _why _was he considered weird and _why _did he always get into fights when no one else did? Three years ago, he would have quit his crying and talked it out with his father while his mom ordered something to eat. Three years ago, Leo didn't have to be the backbone of his family; but after his dad disappeared, Leo had to grow up.

Sighing, Leo rubbed a circle into her back before detaching her from his chest. "I'm fine. Really."

She reluctantly let go and let him walk past her. He kept walking until he was out the front door, yelling back to her that he was going to Lottie's and he'd be back for dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, Leo was laying face down on Lottie's bed while she sat besides him, holding a bag of ice against his shoulder.

"Lottie, this is unnecessary. _I told you I'm fine_."

"Shut the hell up and let me baby you!" She huffed, pressing the ice down hard on his shoulder to make him wince before easing up. "Besides, you're meeting Elliot for the first time in a few days, right? You can't be all bruised up!"

"Shouldn't we be icing my face, then?"

"Oh. He's not going to be looking at your face." Lottie coughed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing. Yes Leo, we should ice your face. Sit up!" He did, glaring at her and accepting the pack of ice she offered.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying; why am I on the bottom?"

"Because you're submissive that's why."

Leo snorted, "That's not true."

"I know. You'd just be a better bottom boy, trust me."

"How do you even know this?"

"Don't question your elders."

"It's not going to happen, by the way. I'm going to choose to be a single."

Lottie's mouth dropped open. "No you are not!"

"I don't want to be matched to a boy!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"I just—it's not—we can't—I don't know but it's not going to happen!" Leo sputtered.

"You haven't even met Elliot yet. He could be an amazing guy! With a face like that how could he _not _be." He stared at her. "Did you bring his card?"

"Yeah?"

She held out her hand, a persuasive smile on her face. Leo sighed but placed the chip in her hand. Lottie bounced off the bed and pranced to her port, where she shoved the chip in impatiently. While it loaded, she placed the chair from her desk in front of it.

"Set that down and get your ass over here."

Doing as instructed, he set the ice on her bedside table and slowly made his way to her side. She threw him down to sit on the chair and landed herself on his lap as soon as he was seated.

"Good lord Charlotte, warn a man before you—,"

"Shut up! It's starting!" A picture of Elliot faded onto the screen. "He's gorgeous Leo, I'll trade you Fang!"

Leo wrinkled his nose; Fang was definitely not his type.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Lottie screeched. "It just said he likes to read, you already have something in common!"

Leo didn't meet many people who liked to read and assumed that was a good thing.

"It's a sign, Leo. A god damn sign."

Sighing, Leo ignored Lottie and the rest of the video.

Dinner had been the same as it always was and the same as it always would be; two cups; one of noodles, the other of vegetables; and a medium chunk of chicken. It was fine, but seventeen years of the same dinner (only portion size changing) was incredibly boring. He wondered if the food at his and Elliot's first meeting—_oh my god, it's a date_—would be something special. He doubted it.

His mother seemed to be avoiding him and he let her. What could he do anyway? He had nothing to apologize for. He got into a fight at least once every two months, it was sort of becoming routine.

She always told him; "Fighting can get you a first class ticket to an abbaration camp, Leo." after he came home from a fight. He was surprised she hadn't said it tonight.

Leaving his dishes on the table, Leo went back to his room. He shut himself in and turned off the light, stumbling a bit in the dark and groping for his bed. Once he found it, he stripped down to his boxers and got under the rough covers.

_"They didn't have you where I come from,"_

Leo sighed contently when her voice found its way through the thin walls and into his room. His mother's voice bounced softly off the walls.

_"Never knew the best was yet to come,_

_and I hear your voice like a serenade."_

She sang every night, the same exact song. His dad had written it for her and in a way it was illegal since it was not one of the Hundred songs. Leo and his mother were the only two people alive who knew the words, now.

_"I slip into bed when you're asleep,_

_to hold you close and feel your breath on me._

_Tonight I'll drift in a dream with you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three re-written xx.**

Chapter Three

One week passed all two quickly and in the blink of an eye, it was time for Leo and Elliot to meet in person. Elliot stood in front of his full-body mirror, inspecting his clothing. They weren't leant clothes this time, like they were for the ceremony, so everyone would be dressed in plain clothes. Elliot had picked out a grey tee shirt and black pants, before saying to himself _what the hell, I hate grey_, and changing into a black shirt. In all black, Elliot shrugged.

His door pushed open and in walked his mother, whose appraising eyes scanned him over. Elliot knew she didn't like what she saw.

"You look like your brothers," Elliot flinched, taken aback. She _never _talked about Claude and Earnest. "Gilbert is here. You'll be fine." She walked him to the front door and kissed his cheek, as did Vanessa.

He shut the front door behind him and hopped off the porch. "Hey," Gilbert greeted.

"Hey," they started off towards the air train that was waiting for them.

"Thank god our first meetings are the same day. I'd die of boredom on the way."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "It's only a fifteen minute ride,"

"Yeah, still."

Elliot actually was glad that Gilbert would be there, though. For emotional and moral support and shit.

They sat next to Sharon on the train, and Xerxes sat next to Gilbert, who noticeably stiffened.

"Are you nervous?" Gilbert went out on a limb, the question directed at Xerxes who merely shrugged.

The restaurant they were at was lighted only by candles. The walls were a dark brown and the floors were wooden. It was spacious, plenty of room between the dark wood tables for people to move around.

An official in a pristine white suit walked in front of Elliot, Leo, Alice, and Xerxes, leading them across the floor to the other side of the building, where their matches were standing against the wall.

Elliot held in a breath until his ribs ached. He let it out and tried to maintain a normal pulse rate.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Leo. He observed with amusement Leo was wearing the same, all black outfit he was. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Gilbert slip his arm around Alice's waist and lead her after an official, and he saw Xerxes do the same to Emily. Was he supposed to do that with Leo? Was Leo supposed to do that to him? O way in hell would he be the 'girl' in this relationship. In his thoughts he'd managed to ignore his surroundings and miss the official's command to follow him.

Leo touched Elliot's elbow, sending him hurtling out of his thoughts and back to earth. Elliot shook his head and followed after the official and his match.

They were sat at a table set for two, across from each other. Leo watched the official leave and Elliot wondered if he was avoiding looking at him. He looked down at the grain in the table top. Leo cleared his throat, and Elliot glanced up.

Their eyes locked, and Elliot was momentarily stunned. He's thought at the ceremony Leo's eyes were brown, and then decided they were dark blue from his picture on his card. But now he saw he was very wrong; Leo had dark purple irises that reflected every candle light in the room.

"So," once again, Leo brought Elliot back from his thoughts. "Tell me about yourself." The noirette linked his fingers together and set them atop the table.

"Tell me what you know about me."

"Self-centered?"

"No. So I don't waste time telling you stories you already know."

"Point taken. You don't make friends easily; you have one and a half. You like to read. Your family contains your parents, one sister and one brother. Your brother is married and lives in the capital."

"I have three brothers."

"What? Your card says you are the youngest of three."

"I'm the youngest of five…"

"You don't say..." There was a pregnant pause, in which Elliot looked everywhere but at Leo, who stared shamelessly. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, sure."

"Are two of your three brothers deceased?"

"No," _where is he going with this?_

"Care to enlighten me?"

"My second oldest brothers are twins. Claude and Earnest," Leo nodded, "they're at a uh, abbaration camp."

"Oh. Well that explains things."

"It does?"

"Are your brothers in that camp for a reason that could propose a threat to the society? Like, they were planning a murder, running away… rebels…"

"Yes—rebels."

Elliot remembered the day clearly. He'd been at Lottie's, but Vanessa had told him everything. She, Claude and Earnest were in the twins' room, talking about the rebels; how to find them and if they even existed. They'd gotten as far as planning how to escape with human necessities when their father knocked on the door. Earnest told Vanessa to hide in their closet, behind the dresser, and she did.

Their father came in and the twins said _Vanessa is with Elly at Charlotte's place_. He'd called the officials and within seconds, the second eldest boys of the Nightray family where on board an air carrier to a camp for outlaws.

Elliot hadn't heard from his brothers since.

Clearing his throat, because he'd probably blanked out for a minute while recalling everything, Elliot leaned forward onto the table so his and Leo's faces were less than a foot apart.

"What does this tell you?"

"It tells me that the society doesn't think you should have been matched, you should have been labeled an abbaration or a single or something—,"

"Then why wasn't I?"

"I dunno, too late maybe? But anyway, they wanted you to forget about them. So tell me, after your brothers were taken away, did you take a green pill?"

"Well, yeah. The officials said they didn't want us to act out of shock… why? What's wrong with green pills?"

Leo opened his mouth to continue, and at that moment their plates were set in front of them. Leo waved off the waiter and remained leaning towards Elliot.

"Has anyone asked you about me?"

"My sister,"

"Was she at the ceremony?"

"No, she's older—,"

"The only ones who've talked about you, to me, is this moron from school, my cousin, and my mom, who didn't come to the ceremony because of a cold. Do you see what I'm implying?"

"Well—no?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "The green pills make you forget things! Not everything, I think there's a short time limit—maybe it makes you forget the past half hour? Fifteen minutes sounds better. Well, it's possible to be immune to the society's pills," his voice was just above a whisper and rushed; Elliot strained to hear him. "I am. I figured it out when my dad left—,"

A whistle cut through the air, making both boys turn their heads towards an official. The woman motioned for them to sit back, away from each other. Elliot realized how close they'd been sitting and did as told.

On the way home, the air was filled with all the matched couples and a few officials. The train that had taken Leo and the seventeen year olds from his city was needed else where, so they'd all gotten on one.

Elliot and Leo sat in the back, sitting close and whispering.

"What happened with your dad?"

"He and my mom got into a fight. Dad stepped outside for fresh air and we never saw him again." Leo shrugged.

"That… doesn't sound right."

"I think the society's in on it, to be honest. Killed him for yelling to loud or something, I don't know. But about the pills; mom and I each took one after he left. After the officials left, mom couldn't remember the fight. But… she remembered he left,"

"Maybe the pills target a certain event and erase it from your memory?" Elliot suggested.

Leo's eyes shone with wonder and… fondness? "That would make sense! But a few days later I told my cousin she was a whore—don't ask—and when she started crying and yelling at me I told her to take a pill and she said if I did she would. So we both did. A few minutes later, she was asking why there were tears down her face. She didn't remember the word 'whore' ever leaving my mouth."

"Huh,"

"How many times have you taken a pill? Any of them."

"Never blue, a handful of green, red… uh, red…"

"So, you don't remember?"

"No," _that's weird._

"Do you remember taking a red pill after the green one at the ceremony?"

"I didn't take it."

"And why not?"

"I dropped my pill box after taking the green and when I went to pick them up I could only find the blue."

"Want to learn a few secrets?"

"…Okay?"

"Red pills make you forget things—I thought it was the green but I was wrong—green pills calm you down and blue… well, I don't know."

"In school they told us it would help you survive for a day."

"Yes but if they were lying about the other two, what makes you think they're telling the truth about those?"

"I see your point."

"Wow." Leo leaned back in his chair, away from Elliot's face. "That's a lot to absorb."

"Tell me about it."

"_Air train: Stopping."_

"That was the longest fifteen minutes of my life," Elliot admitted.

"Did I bore you to death?"

As promised, the train stopped. Elliot stood and was surprised when Leo did to. "Not at all."

Leo pushed past him and walked up to an official. "Can I walk him to his house? Or is that against some rule or something,"

"Hurry back." The official growled, holding the door open for Elliot and Leo.

"This is it," Elliot waved to his house, walking up to the porch with Leo at his side. He opened the door and stepped just in side, turning back around to face his match.

Leo smiled at him and placed his hands on hi shoulders, pushing Elliot back further into doorway before stepping inside himself. Elliot whipped his head up and looked around because _everyone _knew you couldn't go into someone else's house unless you were related. This seemed to be Leo's point, he was smiling like mad, and he leaned up to Elliot's ear and whispered, "Elliot, don't trust the society."

Pulling back, Leo stopped to catch Elliot's reaction. He left his face to close to Elliot's, and the blonde really couldn't help himself. He hadn't realized how… well, beautiful Leo was until now. His eyes still had gold flecks in them and his skin was flawless and white and his hair was shaggy and perfect and his _lips_. Lord have mercy.

Elliot closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Leo's. It was awkward for a second, both of them unmoving. But at the same time something seemed to click inside the two, and they moved impossibly closer and moved their mouths together.

In the back of his mind Elliot hoped his sister or parents didn't walk into the room. But everything was silent; all he could hear was his breath mixing with Leo's. Leo was the first to pull back (for air, he hoped), before Leo bit his lip cupped Elliot's cheeks, pulling him down to push their lips together again.

Leo sunk his teeth gently into Elliot's bottom lip, tugging on it before letting go and smoothing the marks out with the tip of his tongue. Elliot opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Leo's mouth and _Christ on a stick_ this was too much. (Elliot didn't want to admit it, but is pants were becoming a bit uncomfortable.) He licked a thick stripe on the roof of Leo's mouth and swallowed the moan that came from Leo's throat—

"Elly? Are you home?" It was Vanessa, he could here her walking down the hall—

"Fuck," Elliot breathed, pulling away from Leo.

The noirette smiled, pecked him on the lips and whispered, "Until next time, _Elly_." Then, he was jumping off the porch and dashing off towards the air train.

**Lol while writing the kissing scene, my ipod decided to play 'He Likes Boys' by Simone Battle. My day is made. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Leo

**It has been _way too long _since I updated! I am so sorry to my readers, are you all still with me? –shot- While revising, I've realized how short my chapters are -.-'**

**BTW, the previous chapters have been revised! **

**0o0o0o0**

Matched?

Chapter Four: Leo

Stepping into his home, Leo instantly was enveloped in a hug by his mother. After his father's disappearance, the woman had become a nervous wreck. She only returned to her old, normal self when she sang or told a story. Detaching herself from her son, she said; "How was it? What was Elliot like?" She sat in her rocking chair, waving at Leo to sit on the couch adjacent.

"We didn't get to talk much, actually. I found out that he hates the color gray and likes to read," his mother smiled, she knew how much her son loved a good book as well, "but everything else I already knew from his microcard. But he did say something interesting. He brought up the rebels, Cassia."

"_What?"_

"Yes. His brother's are aberration soldiers now, which, of course, wasn't on the card."

"Well, of course not." She said breathlessly, and Leo's heart clenched when he saw her old self, her old eyes looking back at him. "Did Elliot say who they were fighting? Did he say where they were stationed?" She said hopefully," Perhaps they're here!"

Her son shook his head. "No. I don't think he meant to tell me in the first place.

**~line~**

Leo gently pushed his covers back and slid soundlessly out of bed. He tip-toed to his bedroom door and closed it, furthermore flicking on his light. He blinked away spots and sat back at his desk. Carefully, he pulled out the top drawer of his desk and from it took out his scrap of dark purple, almost black fabric that was framed in glass—the scrap of his suit from his Match Ceremony. He held it in one hand and absently traced his lips with the other. He couldn't stop thinking about Elliot, about the things he'd said, the way he looked, and wondering if Elliot wanted to see him again too.

Violent pounding on the front door woke Leo from his thoughts. Hearing his mother come out of her room and towards his room, he dropped the glass in his shirt pocket and bounded to turn out the light. Groping his way back to his bed in complete darkness while hearing his mother argue with multiple male voices. Reaching his destination, the noirette fumbled under the covers and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes and wiped his face of all emotion to feign peaceful sleep.

For a moment, all was eerily quiet and he wondered with fear, struggling to keep his face blank, if they'd taken his mother. His heart pounded, but he couldn't help but sigh in relief when the arguing started back up again and heavy footsteps started for his room. His door burst open with such force he was sure it'd dented the wall. Leo jumped into a sitting position and weighed his chances against the two huge male officials, finding them slim to nothing.

The men crossed his room in three long strides and hauled him out of bed, each of them taking one of his arms in both their hands. He questioned them, thrashed against their grips, even stopped walking—but they ignored, gripped painfully harder, and half drug, half carried him into the living room.

Leo's eyes widened and his thrashing grew more violent at the sight of his mother with her head turning from side to side, and official trying to jam a rag into her mouth and another behind her with her arms twisted in an awkward position to keep her in place. For one horrible, terrifying second, mother and son quit their fighting to meet large, fearful eyes. Taking their chance, Leo's Officials sped out of the house and into the bitter night air. Leo was too stunned to fight back, stunned that they were taking _him _away—but why?—stunned by his mothers muffled wails.

**0o0o0o0**

**Short _again! _I really am sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed—please review!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Elliot

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! *flails* I'm going to try and update twice today. At least I'll start writing chapter six after I've finished typing this. I'm excited—the plot of this fic has finally come to me, yay! Okay, enough from me! Oh, wait! One more thing ^^; Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews, I am reading and loving them all!**

**Please review!**

**0o0o0o0**

Matched?

Chapter Five: Elliot

"Elliot, are you listening?" Said person's mother asked. Truthfully, he had not been, but he said otherwise. "Yes." His mind was stuck on Leo, and at the moment he couldn't care less about what his mom had to say.

"—aberration camp."

Elliot blinked, looking up to meet his mother's steely grey-blue. She sat across the table from him with a piece of paper in hand. She slid the paper across the table top to him and, muttering about disrespect, she stood and left her son alone. He eagerly grabbed the paper. It was from the Society, as white and seamless as the official's uniforms. A bad feeling settled in his gut, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered which one of his brothers had died. But as he started reading, he found that death of a loved one was not the case.

_Mr. and Mrs. Bernard Nightray,_

_the Society would like to inform you of the fact that Elliot Nightray's match, Leo Baskerville, has been arrested. Under Society Law Mr. Baskerville has been placed in an aberration work camp, located in Oria. We understand you and your son may have questions and concerns, but I'm afraid anything I have not told you in confidential. _

_Visiting hours are on every other Sunday from 10 A.M. to 1 P.M.. An official can be assigned to Elliot if he wished to visit his match in three days' time._

_Sincerely,_

_Official Marcus Crawford_

_Society Representative_

Elliot felt his heart relocate in his throat. Again and again he read the letter, and soon he was holding the paper with enough force to have it crinkle in protest and bite and his palms. While reading once more, the youngest Nightray noticed a number, just barely noticeable it was written so small, underneath the signature of Marcus Crawford. Quickly memorizing the number, Elliot almost sent his chair flying as he abruptly stood and left for the living room's portal.

**~line~**

Elliot was not happy. He had spoken to Marcus and managed to arrange his visit with Leo. Marcus would be taking him, and that's what had Elliot's mood on rock bottom. The man was probably in his mid-thirties but his hair was already grey. He was nice enough, like all the Officials were, but his eyes made Elliot want to crawl into the garbage incinerator. They were large, dark brown eyes and Elliot swore they could see right through his clothes. The thought made him shiver.

A light knocking came on his door. "Come in." He was glad for a distraction to get his mind off Crawford.

It was Vanessa. She shut the door behind her and sat on his bed, in front of his baby brother. It was then that Elliot noticed she held the parchment he was currently stressing over. Vanessa's eyes were on him, but his were on the letter. "It was on the table." Said Vanessa, almost defensively. When he said nothing, she continued, thinking out loud. "What could he have done?"

Elliot shook his head. "I've only met him once, remember?" Elliot was lying. _Did someone over hear us at dinner? Did one of the neighbors see us kissing? _Elliot blushed at the memory and sincerely hoped the latter wasn't true. But if someone _had _seen them kissing in the foyer, Leo would've gotten away with just a warning, right?

"Do you think he's at the same place where Earnest and Claude are?" Vanessa said quietly, picking at a his bed sheets.

She sounded so hopeful, so small and young, even though she was at least a head taller than Elliot and a few years older. He wanted to say yes, wanted to beg her to come with him because he didn't want to go alone, but he couldn't lie about that. "No. I know it's different. They're soldiers, fighting for the Society in an outer provenance. Leo is in a work camp in Oria."

"Oria…" She mimicked, the name feeling familiar even though she couldn't place it. "Are you going to visit?" She tapped the letter in reference to Marcus' number.

"Yes." He answered immediately. But he planned to do much more than visit—he was going to break his Match out. And he knew exactly where to go.

**0o0o0**

**So, I don't think there are really any of the aberration camps in Oria, but it was the only provenance name I knew.**

**Question: Do you guys think I should start doing schapter neak peeks, like the one below? Review and let me know!  
**

_**Next Chapter: It's three days after Leo's been in camp, and he can hardly bear being there for a moment longer.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Leo

**Not much to report. There may be something triggering in here? Oh, and there's an OC. Just a warning, to be safe. Here's the next chapter!**

**Please review, and thank you for the previous reviews!**

**Marsden © XxBandersnatchxX**

**0o0o0**

Matched?

Chapter Six: Leo

Three days in an aberration camp, and Leo was already starting to wonder if the plastic knives in the mess hall would have a chance at slitting his throat—he looked down at the object in mind and doubted it. The camp was dirty, the people were strange, and the work was tough. He'd already had to have his hands bandaged twice where they'd split open do to overuse.

If he had overheard some of the older slaves—no, _aberrations_—correctly, today was Sunday, a visiting day. He wondered if Elliot was coming, or if his match even knew he'd been arrested. He doubted it. Or maybe his mother would come, if she was alive. The thought of loosing his mother made his heart clench.

A buzzing noise sounded, and a bright red light over two large, metal doors—locked, of course—started to blink. Leo wondered if someone had tried fleeing and if there was going to be a lockdown of some sort. Trying to ignore the eyes of some of the more peculiar inmates on him, he continued to watch the doors. When they opened, Leo couldn't help but hold his breath.

At first, nothing happened. His fellow law breakers stood though, so he did as well. An Official walked into the room, closely followed by ten of twelve men and women, visitors. The doors closed behind the people, and aberrations gravitated towards there loved ones. Leo was so surprised to see so many people crying and hugging around him, he hardly noticed Elliot moving towards him. Suddenly, Elliot's arms were around his waist and his face was in Leo's shoulder. With a startled, muffled yelp, Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck and closed his eyes. The blonde pulled away and released him. Leo searched Elliot's face and for a quick second wondered if his match was going to start yelling at him.

"Leo." Said Elliot, his calmness sounding forced. "We need to talk." His eyes flickered around the room.

The raven nodded and took Elliot's wrist. He then led the other boy to a door at the back of the room. Opening the door, Leo ushered his match inside. It was a poorly lit corridor, with alcoves branching off in random spots that led to bedrooms. Leo planned on bringing Elliot to his room so they could talk; he'd seen each of his room mates with a loved one. Leo turned to go into the branch that led to his room, but Elliot snagged him back and pressed him against the wall. Leo peeked around the corner to see why Elliot had stopped him. The door was open, and two boys around the age of twelve were standing a little ways away from the doorway. The Baskerville recognized them; they shared his room and they were the only ones Leo had met who seemed… normal. The boys, who Leo remembered as Marsden and Phillipe, were arguing.

"I said _no, _Phillipe."

"But—"

"No!"

"Shh!" Phillipe hissed at his friend. "One of the Officials might hear you. Mars, come on! It's a good idea."

"It's a suicide mission."

"Suicide or not, it's better than being here, being an aberration. Don't you want to go back, Marsie?"

"_Don't _call me that." Marsden said through clenched teeth. "Of course I do! But I'd rather not go back in a body bag, thank you very much!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Mars growled something incoherent, "and come with me! The rebels will take us back, you know they will! We're only children. Children make mistakes and learn from the."

Elliot met Leo's eyes. The rebels? Both boys knew exactly what the younger two were talking about. Marsden and Phillipe had started bickering again. Elliot stepped into the doorway, and the bickering stopped. The twelve year olds looked panicked, and the boy with dark hair and brown eyes started stuttering, trying to take back what they'd said. Leo stood behind Elliot, to the side, so he was in view to.

"We heard every word, Marsden, there's no point in taking it back." Leo said. Marsden shut his mouth and averted his brown eyes.

Elliot turned to Phillipe. "The rebels? You mean the group Cassia Reyes started, yes?" He paused, and Phillipe nodded slowly, much to Mars's horror. "And you're planning on going there, today," the boy nodded again. Elliot studied the little boy with his ice blue eyes and chewed the inside of his lip. "We want in."

**~line~**

"Are you sure the Officials won't check the closet when they notice he's gone?" Leo said to no one in particular. He was standing with his back to Mars and Phillipe, facing Elliot, who was currently backed into the small closet.

"Yep!" Phillipe chirped from his place on the top bunk.

"No," Marsden said. "We never said that. But even if they do, if he stands behind that, there," he pointed over Leo's shoulder at where a blanket hung on a hanger to dry, "they won't see him. And to be honest, Officials aren't smart enough to look behind things."

Elliot smirked down at his match; thinking that it was cute Leo was worrying like this. He bent down and briefly connected their lips, ignoring Mars when he coughed awkwardly, and pulled away. "I'll be fine, alright?" Leo was blushing, and Elliot wanted to kiss him again. For the sake of the children in the room, he didn't.

**~line~**

"Phillipe… you're incredible." Leo said, staring down at the gun in his hands. The three of them each had one.

Phillipe's chest swelled with pride. Mars only shrugged. "It's not that hard, really. We've broke into the armory at least a thousand times before." He tucked the gun in the front of his pants and pulled his shirt down. He smiled up at Leo. "We usually take the funs and bury them outside at night. Really, I don't think escaping will be all that diffic—" An abrupt knocking on the door had Marsden's mouth practically sewn shut.

Leo jumped, dropped the gun on his bed, threw a blanket over it and lay on his stomach on top of it. He didn't see what Phillipe had done with his, and didn't have time to check when the door opened and two Officials walked in, a male and a female.

"Leo Baskerville," the female said.

"Yes?" He tried to sneer, but his voice wavered.

"You wouldn't have an idea of where Mr. Elliot Nightray has gone, would you?"

Leo put on a shocked mask. "_What? _You don't know where he his? Family members and friends went home at least an hour ago, and you've only just realized he's missing?" The woman had he eyes on the raven, but the man's eyes were scanning the room, even the ceiling. Leo forced his eyes to stay on the female and not flick to the closet where Elliot was currently not daring to breath.

Even as the man opened the closet door, Leo held her gaze. After and agonizingly long moment, the closet door was shut. He walked around the room, lifting up bed skirts and oddly placed blankets, and obviously found nothing. He left without a word, and soon, so did the woman.

**~line~**

Leo, Marsden, Phillipe and two other men were laying in their assigned beds. Phillipe had checked if the other roommates were asleep a good five minutes ago, and they were, but they were being very careful. Leo heard Marsden's blankets stir, heard his feet on the wooden ladder as he went to the floor, heard his feet that were already dressed in shoes against the floor, and finally heard the closet door slowly open. He quietly sat up, as did Phillipe. The door closed behind Elliot, and the four boys stood, looking at each other, each clutching a gun and holding their breath. Mars gestured to the one window in the room with his gun. The window, already open, had no screen, and each boy fit easily through it.

Weapons raised, they slowly looked around. There was no movement to indicate a patrolling Official. It was pitch black, the light from the moon did close to nothing. Elliot was fairly sure he wouldn't see his own hand if it were centimeters from his face. Elliot squinted into the darkness ahead, and together, the four boys started moving onward.

So far, things were going great. Not that they'd accomplished much. Marsden and Phillipe were walking faster than the older boys, and Leo hoped their feet weren't making too much noise against the loose dirt and gravel underfoot. He sidestepped, so his shoulder was against Elliot's upper arm, and he was relieved to find a bit of comfort in the small touch. Ahead, Leo heard a scuffing noise, along with a sour curse from Phillipe. At the exact same time, light flooding the area. Leo knew it wasn't sun, and when his rapidly blinking eyes adjusted, he turned back to the camp to see large, fluorescent lights pointed directly at them. In front of the lights were the silhouettes of a dozen Officials, all who were racing towards them.

Marsden screeched, Elliot let off a string of colorful curses, and Leo spun completely around to face the Officials and slammed his finger down on the trigger. Nothing happened. He pounded his finger against the trigger. Nothing. He dropped the gun. "Damn it, Mars! Didn't you think to check the amo?!" He heard the drop of two more weapons; Marsden and Elliot had abandoned their weapons. Elliot took hold of his match's wrist and started to run, Marsden a step ahead of him.

They ran past Phillipe, and Leo turned his head so fast his neck twinged. He screamed for Phillipe to drop the gun and run, but his cry fell on deaf ears. They were at least three hundred feet from the boy now, and as the first Official slammed Phillipe to the ground, his wail of pain and a gunshot pierced the night.

**0o0o0**

**Please review!**


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT YEAH :D

I think this site hates me. Sigh. I'm revising the first chapters, so please go read them! I have 1-3 re-written and am currently working on 4. **PLEASE GO READ YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :D**


End file.
